Viv's life with the one she loves
by littlegirlwolf
Summary: It might not be finished!
1. Chapter 1

"What songs are you guys going to dance to?" Willem asked, as he handed me a glass of water. He took the seat opposite of me.

"I'm thinking Teardrops on my guitar or When the Stars go Blue." I took a sip.

Willem was already shaking his head, "You're doing country music?" He asked. I nodded and he snorted, "Just like you to ruin something everyone looks forward to."

"Will! It's my wedding!" I yelled and sighed, "What about Drops of Jupiter?"

"Hm…I guess that would be good…can you and Gabe dance to that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Will, I have a few weeks. I have so much to do right now. If all else fails, you are my right hand man for music." He smiled.

The sliding glass door opened from behind me. I felt protective, strong, hands on my shoulders. Gabriel leaned down and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"How is my Queen doing?" He walked around and sat next to me.

Willem stood up, "I'll see you later, Viv." He nodded to Gabe, "Gabriel."

Gabe nodded back as Willem went down the hall and out the front door. "What were you guys talking about?"

I smiled seeing he was being very nosy, not because he was the Alpha, but because he was my soon to be husband.

"Wedding songs." I sighed leaning me head against his shoulder.

"I told you we could have waited until later after the kids or during…not this soon." He said playing with my hair and seeing that I had tons of stuff piled on me.

"I don't want to be _fat_," I spat the word out. He chuckled, "I want to run after our ceremony like regular weddings. I don't want to be stuck at home either throwing up my food, eating like a pig, or something else."

"Why not after they are born then?" He tucked a piece of hair behind me ear.

"Do you want to be watching the pups when we go for our run?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I can always get one of the five to watch them for the night or Esme, or Persia, or even Jenny."

I smiled, "That would be good…and when the pregnancy get real tough, Esme or someone else can take over the wedding."

"Your shoulders are lifting from that weight, babe." He leaned in and kissed me deeply. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow."

"Ok." I murmured against his lips.

"I love you." He said when he pulled back.

"I love you, too." He pulled me up to my feet and we made our way to our bedroom. I remember when I had first told Gabriel that I loved him. For weeks, he had been saying it to me, but I was never saying it back.

_Gabriel was checking out another pack and seeing if it was going to be a problem for us to be so close to them. As usual, I went out for a run in my skin. Gabriel had told me that I should always run with someone, but I never listened. He told me every time he left, "I love you, Vivian and I don't want anything to happen to you." Of course, the four and the rest of the pack watched me when he was gone and he found out that I went running by myself, but he didn't stop me. So, that night I told my mom where I was going to be. She as usual was busy with Tomas. As soon as I hit the woods deep enough, I changed as I jumped over a log. Hitting the ground on paws, I ran to the river. I ran south following it. Then I had smelt Gabriel. His scent was very new so I followed it. As soon as I got past a few trees, it stopped. I searched around franticly. _

_"Why was he here? He left two days ago and wasn't supposed to be back until two more days." I thought._

_Suddenly, I was tumbling and fighting with another wolf. When we stopped moving, I saw it was Gabriel. I growled at him. He stuck his lanky tongue out and chuckled a wolf's chuckle._

_I was soaking wet and realized that he had covered himself with water so I couldn't smell him. Stupid wolf. He walked over to me and nuzzled my muzzle. He licked my ear and stepped back to change. I followed suit. _

_"What did I tell you about going alone?" He asked angry, but then his face smiled._

_"Why are you back so early?" I asked._

_"No hello?" He came over and wrapped his arms around me. My hands went to hair and down his arms. _

_"Hello" I told him breathless. He laughed and I felt it vibrate down my body._

_"Come on, Vivian." He walked around to a bush and pulled out his clothes. He tugged his t-shirt over my head and helped me put my arms through. He put on his pants and laced his fingers through mine._

_"What brings you back, Gabriel? Is everything alright?" I asked worried._

_"Everything is fine, Vivian. They are like us." He stopped and said, "Ok. Close your eyes."_

_"Why?" I asked. _

_"Vivian, will you just close you eyes?" I shut them, but kept asking him why. He put his own hands over my eyes and started leading me somewhere._

_I tried to get his hands off my eyes, but he held on. "We're almost there." He said whispering into my ear. "Ok." He said. He let go and I opened my eyes. A blanket was set up on the floor with wine and a picnic basket._

_"Look up." He said. Wow! Little lights twinkled from the trees. A banner was hung between two trees, "I love you." It said. _

_I turned back to Gabriel, "Gabe! It's beautiful!" I threw my arms around him and then gave him a huge kiss. _

_"The lights were your mom's idea. I needed a little help." He shrugged kissing me._

_"It's beautiful, Gabe." I smiled and then leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I love you."_

_I leaned back and watch his smile turn into a grin, but larger. He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around._

_"I was waiting for you to say that for weeks!" He spun us around until we were both dizzy and laughing like crazy. He set me down and both held on to each other until the lights stopped spinning. _

_"Are you hungry?" He asked grabbing me hand and brining me to the blanket. A single rose was sitting next to a wine glass._

_We sat down and he handed me the rose, "Shake the rose holding the pedals down, Vivian. It makes a beautiful sound." He was kneeling on one leg, but at the time I hadn't thought of anything._

_I shook it and out popped something shiny. Gabriel snatched it away before I could get a full glimpse._

_"Hey!" I said. "Give it back! Why did you put it in there to just take it back?" He tried to hide his smile._

_"Are you sure?" He asked. _

_"Yes! Give it back, Gabe!" He sighed and held on his hand. It was a ring. It sparkled crazily._

_My mouth flew open. "Ga--"_

_He interrupted me, "Vivian Gandillon will you marry me?" He asked._

_I could speak. I wanted to say yes. Everything in my body was saying yes, but my mouth wasn't. Finally, I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips parting his mouth._

_He pulled back, "Is that a yes?"_

_I grinned, "Yes!" He grinned, too and held my left hand to put the ring on. _

_"It looks beautiful, Vivian." He said. That night we didn't eat that much if you know what I mean. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Littlegirlwolf: Hey Readers! I want to thank you all for reviewing! They were all very sweet! Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'll try to get a new chapter in every week and sometimes more. Sorry for the mistakes if you find any! Review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not only mine. You should know which ones are Annette Curtis Klause's. She rocks!**

**On with the story…**

"Gabriel!" I yelled from the kitchen setting lunch on the breakfast bar. It had already been a few months since we told the pack about our decision of waiting for the wedding afterward. They all agreed, though my mother looked skeptical about it.

Gabriel ran in with a paint brush in his hand. He had light blue paint on his face and his nose from before when I hit him with the brush.

"What's the matter? Are you in labor?" His questions flew out his mouth.

I laughed. "No, Gabe. I made lunch. Clam yourself, wolf-boy." I told him. He sighed and relaxed. I took the paint brush from him and cleaned it out in the sink.

He followed me and wrapped his painted hands around my stomach. I was surprised that they could fit around my stomach. Holding three kids made your stomach HUGE.

"You're getting my shirt all dirty, Gabriel!" I whined pushing him away. He held on gave me a kiss on my cheek. Finally, he let go and sat down on the bar stool.

"You are a grouchy pregnant woman," He said smiling and taking a bite in his sandwich.

I turned the water off and wiped my hands on a paper towel, "We only have a few more weeks on this." I said pointing to my stomach, "Then I can finally run more then a half a mile in my skins."

He laughed, "Be glad that you don't have to do a full nine months of pregnancy." Werewolf pregnancy only took seven months. I was already in my sixth month.

"Ugh. I don't know if I can pop out two more." I shook my head, "What were we thinking of going to five kids?"

He took his last bite of the sandwich, "We were thinking that we would be great parents."

"Ah. Parents…yes….well I am already a better mother then my own mom." I said sitting down on the stool after I made my own salad. Gabriel looked at me with confusion, "My mom drank while she was pregnant, a lot. My dad never found out."

"All parents make mistakes, Viv." He told me throwing his paper plate away. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He growled and pulled it out of his pocket. "What do you want, Ulf?" He was listening to Ulf for quite a while before he nodded, "Yes…yes…I'll be there in ten minutes." He clicked his cell off and sighed.

"Business calls." I said not looking at him.

He came over to me. Pushing my chin up with him fingers he kissed me on the lips. "I'll be back. I don't know for how long, but I'll have the guys call you if anything happens."

"Ok." I said leaning back into the chair.

"Don't go into labor, either." He warned.

I smiled and patted my stomach, "They come out when they come out."

He kissed me again and then walked out the back door, leaving the sliding glass door slightly open. I heard whistling and then my mother came in.

"Hello, Vivian. How are you?" She asked politely. That was not her thing. The pups kicked and I lowered my hand to feel it. I rubbed my stomach gently to sooth them down.

"Good…" I said slowly."

"Did you find out what they were yet?" She asked nodding to the pups.

I shook my head, "No. We don't want to know." She nodded and then sat down in Gabe's seat.

She stared out the window for a moment before talking, "Are we still having the bon fire with Gabriel gone?" I knew that wasn't the main subject.

"Yes. I've got everything. One of the younger pups will help me out."

Esme nodded, "Oh."

"What is it, mom?" I asked.

She sighed, "I have a few pointers for you for when the babies come."  
I pursed my lips. She was telling me pointers? "What are they?"

"You should always keep them quiet when Gabriel is sleeping at night. If they so much at whine you should keep them quiet. Gabriel is the Alpha and does not need to take care of them. That is your job."

I nodded, "I can do my own job, thank you." My mom winced, but I didn't know why.

"What ever, Vivian. You think you know more then I do, but you don't." She told me standing up. "Call me if you are in labor. I'll get one of the Four to pick you up."

I growled after she left. The pups kicked and felt their tiny feet against my stomach. I walked slowly into the living room and plopped onto the couch extending my feet over the arms.

I was tired and I probably needed to finish painting their room, but that will have to wait. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

_Gabriel and I were in our skins and playing with our pups. The pups were trying to climb on Gabriel's back. They clawed and growled at him in play. I was sitting on my stomach, my muzzle on my head watching them all play. Gabriel padded over to me and laid his head on my back licking my ear. The pups followed him._

_Gabriel jerked back just as a bullet went threw him and one of the pups. Blood spilled everywhere. I grabbed the pups and hid them in the bushes. A hunter stepped out of the woods. His face was covered as he laughed. I knew that laugh. I sniffed and the spell washed over me. Aiden! _

_"How ya doing, Viv? Long time no see!" He threw back his head and laughed. Another hunter grabbed my pups out of the bushes. They tried to bite him, but he put them in a white sack. I growled and lunged at the man. Aiden shot again and I felt the iron in my paw. I howled in anger and pain. I turned my head to see Gabriel lay motionless._

_Then Esme and Tomas came as Aiden disappear. "Vivian! Vivian!" Someone was yelling._

_Esme laughed, "This is what she gets for being a bitch!"_

I jerked out of the dream and saw Willem trying leaning over me. He stopped shaking me and sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked worried. "Everyone heard you screaming!"

I shook my head, "Nothing just a dream."

He sat on the coffee table, "A new pack has settled near by so Gabriel will be gone for a few days. He should be back by Wednesday."

I nodded and shut my eyes. The nightmare flew into picture. I flipped them open and stood up.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. I'm fine."

"Ok. Well….ok." He went down the hall and out the front door. I heard the sound of engine and the purr as it left the house.

**Littlegirlwolf: Well…I hope you liked that chapter. Guess who is coming next? I have an idea for a chapter that is a few more ahead that I think will be the best chapter. Deal with me until I get there, please. Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Littlegirlwolf: Hey, Readers. Thanks for adding me to your alerts! I love getting tons of emails from you! Do I have to remind you to Review! When you add me to alerts review me! That's an order! Being the Alpha you follow my orders! Just joking.**

**I want to say thanks to **Sweetly Sarcastic. Your review cracked me up. Don't worry I wasn't foreshadowing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Blood and Chocolate. You know who owns them. Don't mess with the author!**

Chapter 3:

I woke up again for the second morning in a row to find the right side of the bed empty. I groaned and threw his pillow at the door. I heard low voices down below, probably in the kitchen. I groaned again, but not because of the pack or that Gabriel was still gone, but because pain seized in my stomach.

I clutched my stomach and I knew I was early. I was in labor. I was in labor and Gabriel wasn't here. I was in labor and my mate, the father of these children wasn't here.

"Get up here now!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed with all my force. I stood up still screaming in pain to grab sweat pants and one of Gabriel's t-shirts.

The Four and Bucky came running up the stairs. Willem began to knock on the door but I threw it open.

"Get me to Persia! Now!" I growled my teeth growing slightly. They all looked scared. None of them knew what to do. I pushed past them and growled in pain.

"Help, you bastards!" I screamed at them. Willem and Bucky helped me down the stairs and into the back seat of the car. Ulf was calling Persia to tell her.

I grabbed Ulf's shirt and jerked him down as he started calling my mother, "Call Gabriel now!"

Ulf stuttered, "But….but…..he...is probably on his way home."

"I don't care, Ulf! Call him and leave a dam message!" I pushed him away and pushed my face into the cushion of the seat. Tears started falling faster then I could wipe them.

The door shut and we were driving to Persia's.

**Gabe's POV (Point of View) **

I was sitting near a small stream after running home all morning. I had put my clothes and my cell in a bag that I held in my teeth. It slowed me down, but I did it anyway. The pack that moved in had wanted no trouble and would stay away and would not endanger our pack.

My cell rang. In human form, I answered it, wondering why Ulf was calling.

"What do you want Ulf?" I asked sticking my toe in the water. I watched tiny fish swim up to it and nibble on it.

Ulf as usual stuttered, "Vivian…she…she…"

"What, Ulf?" I jerked my foot out of the water. "Spit it out! Is she hurt! What happened?"

"She's in labor!" He yelled back at me. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the phone was in the bag and I had run in my wolf form. I was about fifteen miles from our house. How could I leave her? I asked myself.

I ran as fast as I could. Trees were a blur as I raced there.

**Vivian's POV**

I was sitting on one of the beds in the extra room Persia had for patients. The pain was still there, but Persia said that once I had the kids it would be over. I was too drugged up to care.

"Is he here?" I asked looking over to Esme who was glaring at me for unknown reasons.

"No." She said coldly.

I looked over at Ulf, "You called him right?" He nodded, "Did you get a hold of him?" He nodded again. "Did you ask him how far he was?" He shook his head no.

I growled. Then I heard Bucky come pounding up into the room with Jenny behind him.

"He's coming! We saw him!" Jenny said smiling.

"He's coming!" I said smiling to myself. Gabriel bounded into the room. He was out of breath.

"Did you…have…the….pups….yet?" He asked between breaths.

Persia brought him water, "Sit down, child." Tomas brought a chair over to the bed and he walked over and sat down.

He leaned up and gave me a kiss. "How far were you?" I asked him.

"About fifteen miles. I had just begun to stop because I ran all morning when Ulf called." He said holding my hand.

Ulf muttered something. Willem smiled, "Vivian, we are so going to make fun of your screaming and yelling at us later."

I glared at him. "You just wait. I will have three extra Vivian monsters to attack you four." I laughed as they all looked scared. They recovered quickly.

Persia walked back in with gloves on. "Alright. It's time. Who stays and who goes?" She asked walking slowly. Somehow, she looked younger when she was helping someone.

Everyone, but Gabriel walked out of the room without waiting for my answer.

**Gabe's POV**

I have to say that Vivian did not scream that much during the process. She just squeezed my hand tighter and tighter. I thought it might break, or I might scream in pain instead of her.

"It's a boy." Persia had said for the first one. Vivian smiled up at me. The next pup came in less then two minutes. My hand was numb and I barely felt her squeezing it. I chuckled at Vivian's expression.

"It's another boy." Persia said cleaning him up quickly. "Ready?" She asked Vivian. Vivian bit her lip and nodded.

After a few pushes and screams from Vivian, I heard a tiny wail. Persia smiled as she cleaned the last one up.

"Well?" Vivian asked, impatient.

"A girl."

Vivian slumped back into the bed. "I have to say she was the hardest." I laughed. Vivian looked up and smiled at me.

She let go of my hand to wipe the sweat and her hair from her face. I felt my hand begin to feel again.

Persia wrapped them in blankets after cleaning them. She wrapped the boys in blue blankets and the girl in green.

"Ready?" She asked us.

We both nodded.

**Vivian's POV**

They were beautiful. The little girl had quieted down now as Persia handed her to Gabriel. He sat down and played with her tiny hands. Persia picked one of the boys up and placed it in my outstretched hand. Slowly, she went to pick the other up and did the same in my other arm.

"I'll give you a few minutes before letting the others in…and I won't tell them." Persia exited the room. She hadn't even shut the door before I heard Esme ask what they were.

Persia answered, "Werewolves, Esme. How slow are you?" The others laughed.

I sat up and placed them on the bed in front of me so I could play with them. "They are so cute." I said smiling up at Gabriel who was playing with the tiny girl. He set her down in the middle.

"We haven't even thought of names," Gabriel said.

"Hm…I'll name a boy, you name the other and we decided on the girl." I told him. He smiled and we both looked down at them.

He sighed, "Ok. This one can be named Cole Alexander." He reached down and brushed his fingers over Cole's tiny fingers.

I looked at the other little boy. He had a tiny birth mark under his eye and tons of freckles already forming on his cheeks. "Logan…Logan…Logan Ryan." I said after a thought. It was either Logan Ryan or Logan Stone.

"Now this tiny little angel." I said to Gabriel. "Veronica?" I asked. The baby started to cry.

"I guess she doesn't like that name." Gabe chuckled. "How about Reed, sweetie?"

"I like that name, but middle name….Reed Skye?" Hunter started to cry. Gabriel shook his head and laughed. "Reed Kiley?"

Reed smiled up at us. "That's a yes." I said. I peered down at each of them. "Hi, Cole Alexander. I'm your mommy." I told the baby on the left. Cole started shutting his eyes and I could hear a tiny snore coming from his mouth. "Hello, Reed." I said to Reed next playing with her tiny fingers. She was still smiling. "She looks like you, Gabriel." I told him. They both had those beautiful big eyes and that crooked dimpled smile. Moving on to Logan, who had already fallen asleep, I said, "Sleep tight, Logan." I told him.

"Can we come in now?" Rudy asked.

Gabriel looked at me and I nodded. Everyone walked in careful not to wake them.

"Everyone…"Gabriel said softly. "Meet Logan Ryan…Reed Kiley…and Cole Alexander."

Everyone awed. Gabriel leaned over and gave me a kiss. Persia came in with bottles for each of them. Gabriel picked up Logan and set the bottle in his mouth. Logan woke up and sucked greedily.

Gregory walked over, which surprised me "Do you want me to help?" He asked.

"You want to help?" I asked surprised even more.

He laughed, "I know. Ever since Rafe died…" Everyone was silent for a moment, "I tried to stay in the back round. Well, I'm tired of that and I mean come on, Viv. Your kids are like little puppies you get on Christmas."

I smiled and handed him Cole. Persia handed him a bottle to feed Cole. I picked up Reed and stuck the bottle Persia gave me in her mouth. It wasn't long before everyone left and the triplets were asleep.

"You sure we don't have to stay?" I asked Persia again. I always thought that humans stayed in the hospital for at least two days.

"Honey, you are not human and I am way smarter then a doctor." She smiled and helped me put them in the back seat of the car. Persia turned to Gabe, "You might have to get rid of the Harley soon, Gabe. Trade it in for a mini van." Gabe's face was shocked.

"Really? But…my Harley…" He said.

I laughed and put my hand into his, "You don't have to sell it, Gabriel. Stop worrying. Plus we can go for that new Jeep Commander instead of a mini van."

Persia rolled her eyes, "If you have any problems call me."

"Thank-you Aunt Persia." I told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Gabriel opened my door for me. I hopped in already feeling lighter. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to go for a run. Tomorrow…I drifted off to a sleep while Gabriel drove us all home.

**Littlegirlwolf: Well, that was the third chapter. Let me tell you that it took my two hours to figure out the names for the pups and it was HARD! I'm still not sure if they are all right, but whatever. Review, Review, Review! Fourth chapter coming up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Littlegirlwolf: Hey. OMG! So many reviews I'm kept busy for hours! Thank you all so much for them! You have a few more chapters before you're on the edge of your seat! Review, Review, Review! How many times for I have to tell you? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

Gabriel and I carried the triplets in to their cribs that were in our room. We still hadn't finished painting the rooms.

I gently placed Reed into her tiny body into the crib. They were all asleep. Gabriel set the boys into their crib. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. We gently rocked from side to side as we watched them sleep.

"They are so small yet so full of surprises…" I said looking up at Gabriel. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Come on, baby. You look tired." He let go of me and got into the bed. I shuffled in my drawers from a clean t-shirt and shorts.

I changed and once again watched the tiny pups for a few minutes.

"Come on, honey. They aren't going to go any where." Gabriel said from the bed. He patted the spot beside him.

I touched Cole's tiny hands and then walked back to the bed. I climbed under the covers and leaned my head on Gabriel's chest. He played with my hair while I drifted off to sleep.

The babies' cries shook me from my peaceful sleep. Gabriel stirred and placed the pillow over my head. I groaned and swung my legs out of bed. The boys were crying and wailing loudly. Cole had his hands held up to me. I smiled and picked him up.

"Sh…honey…quiet down." I told him rocking him. I looked at the time, 3:27. I felt his diaper, it was dry. He was probably hungry. I picked up Logan in my other arm and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Esme was sitting at the bar stool, drinking tea. She was staring at the wall.

"Mom?" I asked quietly.

She jumped and clutched her heart, "Oh. Vivian…" She sighed and looked at her empty cup of tea, "Sorry."

I set the boys in the car seats Gabriel and I had them in. I went over to the cabinets to grab the bottles. I poured in the ingredients and then put it in the microwave.

"What's up, Mom? It's almost four in the morning." The microwave popped open. I tested the bottles on my arm. I set them on the table. I picked the car seats up and placed them each on the high chair that held the car seats. I took the bottles in my hand and put them in Cole and Logan's mouth. They sucked greedily.

Esme sighed and watched me. "I couldn't sleep and Tomas was snoring again."

I asked her, "What's the real reason, Mom?"

She smiled to herself and then frowned, "I thought you wouldn't know what to do when they started crying. I thought you would need help."

"I have Gabriel, Mom." I told her watching the boys.

"I know, but he's the Alpha. You can't make him do the women's part. You feed the kids. You clean them. You teach them everything. His job it to the pack, Vivian, not you." She started glaring at me. What was her problem?

"What the hell?" I asked. "I get to Persia's and you're already glaring at me for god known reasons. I'm about to have triplets and you're making me feel like shit."

"I see the way he is with you Vivian. You make sure he is doing the other part of the relationship. You are not in a human relationship, dear. You are a god-dam werewolf. Start acting like one!"

"Acting like one?" I almost yelled. "Just because I found someone to love me does not mean that you should jeopardize it. I have no idea why you're throwing this at me at four in the morning!"

"You are so used to relationships with humans. You're not dating a human, Vivian!"

"I had one, Mom! One relationship with a human and I get it thrown in my face! I never criticized you by bringing home a new man each night after Dad died. You were dating Gabriel for Moon's sake! For once, Ma, you need to keep your thoughts to yourself!"

"Vivian Gandillon! Do not bring my life into this!" She paused, "You do what Gabriel says. You are not the male Alpha so stay out of that position!"

"Get out of my house!" I screamed thrusting my right hand with one of the bottles at the back door. "Now!" I hissed and growled at her. "You want me to act like a werewolf?" I snarled, "I'll rip out my skins and hunt you down if you want to criticize me on our marriage and my ways!"

Esme glared at me before thrusting out the chair and stalking out. The chair fell on the floor making the boys cry.

I cooed and tried to calm them down. I stuck the almost empty bottle back into their mouths. Leaning my head on my arm, I felt tears well up inside of me. _Why?_ I thought. _What is she getting at? I just threatened my own mother at friggin four in the morning!_

I heard the steps creak. I looked up and saw Gabriel holding Reed in his arms. She was making small sounds.

"What happened, Vivian. Are you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded and took the now empty bottles to the sink. I squeezed my eyes shut to disperse of the tears so he wouldn't see. My mother's words hung in my head. "_His job it to the pack, Vivian, not you"_

"Sorry to wake you." I said picking up Cole. I gently burped him and set him back in the car seat. I did the same with Logan. I made Reed her bottle and fed her. All the while, Gabriel sat and watched me.

"Was the yelling with your mother?" He asked. I nodded. He didn't ask any more.

"I'm going back to bed." I told him after Reed was finished. I picked her up, while Gabriel picked up the boys. We climbed the stairs.

After putting them in the cribs, we climbed back into bed. None of us said anything.

"Good-night." Gabriel said kissing my cheek.

"Good-night." I said weekly. Gabriel gently rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

The conversation flung in my head, as soon as I felt tiredness seeping into my eyes and body. _"I see the way he is with you Vivian. You make sure he is doing the other part of the relationship. You are not in a human relationship, dear. You are a god-dam werewolf. Start acting like one!"_

_Was I doing it all wrong? Was this a mistake? Was I not werewolf enough? Will my kids become messed up like me? Will I turn into my mother if Gabriel ever left met?_

Where had these questions pop up? They had nothing to do with my mom's fight, yet they felt like they had been said.

**Littlegirlwolf: Well, that was a lot happening? Who would have thunk it? More to come with Esme and Vivian. Will Gabriel become involved? Review, Review, Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Littlegirlwolf: Thank you to all my readers. Sure I wish I had more, but I can't be picky with the many that I had. After you read this chapter, REVIEW! It's not a hard thing and won't take you more then a minute. Just, "This chapter was cool" or "Rocked keep writing" might make me stay up later to finish the chapters. Of course school is in the way a lot, but…just review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate characters or the plot of that book. **

**On with the chapter…**

A few days passed and every night, my ears were strained to hear if the pups were crying. I told myself that what my mom said didn't matter, but to anyone it would. I knew she cared. She didn't always show it, but before when I was with Aiden she still cared and gave me advice.

It was Sunday when I heard Reed start to whimper and then howl. I jumped out of bed and raced to her room. Last night, Gabriel had made sure the paint was finished and we moved them into their rooms. The boys shared a big room, where Reed got her own smaller room.

Reed was in her wolf form prowling around in the crib. Her fur was light like a baby wolf. I laughed quietly. I remember Persia saying that soon they would change at any time. She said if one of them did change then some of the milk would have to come from me from my wolf form. I had asked her about breast feeding and if I had to do it.

"If you want to do it, honey, then you can, but not many of us do. We prefer the wolf form of feeding. It's easier and quicker." Persia had said when she came to check on the pups.

I picked up Reed and like a puppy she snuggled into my chest. She was very tiny, but she had muscles. No doubt, she had been the kicker in my stomach. I brought her into the woods as not to disturb everyone with her howling. I set her down and she cautiously walked around. I watched her for a second before changing into my own form.

She pranced over to me and howled at me. I howled quietly back. I wouldn't want to hurt her tiny ears. I lay on my stomach and watched her try to jump over my back. She jumped onto my back and climbed up with her tiny claws. She bit my ear with her tiny teeth.

I laughed a wolf's laugh. My body shook and she fell onto her back. I helped her up with my teeth. She lunged at a firefly. After a while, she came over and lay next to me. I nudged her to my stomach so she could feed.

When she was finished, she laid her head on her paws like I did and fell asleep. Snoring softly.

"Vivian?" Gabriel asked coming into view. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked.

I changed halfway to talk, "It's mid-night, Gabe. You were sleeping. So I got up and brought her out here. Is it a big deal?"

He shook his head, "No. I just would have liked to see her change."

"I didn't see her change. I just heard her prowling around." I told him. We both looked at Reed. "Are the boys still sleeping?"

He nodded, "Tomorrow's a full moon. Are you going to bring the pups?"

"They shouldn't have a problem changing. I'll watch them so you can stay with the pack." I told him gently rubbing Reed's tiny back.

He watched me before nodding slowly, "Are sure you're ok, Vivian?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Really, Gabriel. Stop worrying." I lied.

"Ok. I'm going to go check on the boys. Don't stay out here all night. Help her change." He told me. A slight breeze came from the west. I shivered slightly from the lack of fur.

"Vivian…." I heard someone call. "Vivian, sweetie. Time to wake up." I heard again and again. I stretched my wolf legs and peered into the woods.

I looked up at Gabriel with my clothes that I had shed before changing. He was holding onto Reed, who was now in her human form.

I changed and he handed me my clothes. I put them on and we started walking back to the Inn.

"You shouldn't have slept out their, Vivian. You know how dangerous it is and to put Reed in that danger. What were you thinking?" He was asking gentle even though he looked confused by my actions.

"I was just closing my eyes." I snapped. "I didn't know I was going to fall asleep. I was just waiting for Reed to change."

Gabriel put Reed in a clean diaper and set her in the baby play pen against the pillows. "Honey, you need some sleep. I'll take care of the pups. You go take a nap."

"No. I'm fine. I can take care of Reed and the pups." I heard Cole start to cry and then Logan followed suit.

I started to walk upstairs, but Gabriel grabbed my hand and led me to our room. "Bed. Now!" He said.

I crossed my hands over my chest, "I'm fine, Gabriel. I'm not tired."

He sighed and picked me up. I squirmed in his arms before he set me on the bed. "What's the matter, Vivian? You were fine until your mom and you got in that fight? Your mom won't even tell me what the fight was about." He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Vivian, you are going to be my wife, but if you do not tell me, I will hold you down on this bed until you do and I will not let you leave to see the pups." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I sighed and laid my head against the pillow. I shut my eyes. The boys started to cry again. "My mom said some things…"

"About?" He asked holding my hand and rubbing my fingers.

"She said a lot of things. They were mostly about me not being in a human relationship," I tried to skim the conversation in my head, but that one part popped up over and over. I shook my head and in my mom's voice I said, _"I see the way he is with you Vivian. You make sure he is doing the other part of the relationship. You are not in a human relationship, dear. You are a god-dam werewolf. Start acting like one!"_

Gabriel shook his head, "What else?" He asked. His eyes were mad.

"She said I was going to make you do the women's part when you should be caring for the pack instead of the pups and I. Then she said some other things and I shot out about her dates and crap. Then she said that I wasn't acting like a werewolf. So I yelled, 'I'll rip out my skins and hunt you down if you want to criticize me on our marriage and my ways.'"

Gabriel looked shocked as I said these last words. I shut my eyes and felt his hand go around my waist, pulling my closer.

"It's ok, honey. I'm here for you." He said holding me tightly.

Then a few tears started pouring down my face and then every water in my body was used for tears. "I didn't….mean….to….threaten…her…like that….I was just so mad…and so tired…"I said between sobs.

"It's ok, Vivian. Is that why you weren't sleeping and you were always watching the kids?" He asked. I nodded and stopped crying. Leaning my head onto his shoulder, he kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep, Vivian. I'll watch the pups, today." He said.

I nodded and slipped my head back onto the pillow. Gabriel pulled the covers from the foot of the bed and over my body. He kissed me on my lips and then started walking out.

"Thank you, Gabriel." I whispered. He turned and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered back.

"You too." I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Gabriel's POV**

After shutting out door, I stopped at the boys' room. They were both in their cribs crying.

"Sh, boys." I told them. They looked up at me with their eyes. They were the exact same shade as Vivian's. "Mommy's sleeping."

I picked the up and traveled downstairs. Esme was in the kitchen with Tomas. The four and Bucky were in the living room. The TV in the living room was playing a football game. Someone got a touch down and the four cheered.

"Guys!" I said, "Shut up! Vivian's sleeping!"

They all quieted down and continued watching the game. I stuck toast into the toaster and made the bottles for the boys. Reed was giggling in the play pen.

Will kept glancing at her. "She won't bite, Will." Will glared at me.

"Uh…Gabriel…"He said. I nodded. "Can I hold her?" He asked hesitantly.

I glanced at Reed and then Will, "As long as you don't drop her. I don't see why not."

Esme scoffed, "So Vivian's sleeping? Is she now?" She asked spooning yogurt into her mouth.

I slammed a glass down. A little crack went down the center. "God, Esme. What is your problem with Vivian? So she's sleeping! She's been doing EVERYTHING because you put those stupid words into her brain! She's been a complete mess! She's your daughter and you're acting like a complete bitch!"

Tomas looked up from the paper. The four and Bucky looked up from the game. Esme glared at me.

"She told you?" She asked pursing her lips.

"No. I forced her too. We are together, Esme, whether we are married yet, or not, but we do things together. It wasn't that long since you were with Vivian's father. You did the same, so why can't she? Do you miss being Mrs. Bitch? Do you think you can rule without having the title?" I spit out questions from her. "Are you jealous?"

Esme glared at me, "Ugh! I don't know why I went out with you. I don't want to be Queen Bitch, Gabriel. I'm just telling Vivian how to act as the role. It's not my problem what she does and I don't care if you have a human relationship. So be it. It was rude of her to threaten me, too."

"You should be glad Vivian isn't here because she would rip you to shreds like she said. She said you once….why should she do it again?" He asked. Esme looked shocked. She obviously hadn't expected me to know that Vivian had threatened her.

"I think the best thing for you to do right now, Esme, is get out of our house." Everyone got up. "No. You guys can stay, but if Esme can't act like a real mother, then she doesn't have the right to be in her daughter's house."

Esme stuck her head in the air and walked out. Tomas followed her. Bucky muttered something about being bust. The four, stayed.

"You have the biggest TV, so we're staying here." Gregory said sitting back in the recliner. I glanced toward Will and saw that he was still holding Reed.

"Do you want to feed Logan for me, Will?" I asked. Will smiled and put Reed back in her play pen. He was going to be a good mate and father when the time came.

**Littlegirlwolf: Well, I told you Gabriel would help? More to come!!! Review, Review, Review! Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. If not…oh well!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Littlegirlwolf: Well, sorry I haven't wrote lately school has been hour after hour of homework plus I have a wedding soon. Gonna party hardy! Well, here's the new chapter. Don't tell me it's short. We have to work up to those long chapters with the good stuff! These chapters are the appetizers before we get the meal!**

**Disclaimed: You know the drill. I don't own these Blood and Chocolate people. **

**Chapter 6:**

**Vivian's POV:**

I woke up to the sun shinning. The windows were blowing the nice fall air into our room. I smelled chocolate cookies. My stomach rumbled. Stretching, I got up and made my way down stairs.

"NO!" The boy chanted in the living room. "NO!!! HE"S OPEN!!"

Gabriel slapped Gregory's head, "All of you! How many times do I have to tell you to shut up? Vivian and the pups are sleeping." He growled and they quieted down.

"Hey, guys!" I said walking into the room in my pajamas. The boys looked over at me and waved hello before turning back to the game.

Gabriel came over to me and snaked his arms around my waste. "Did you sleep well?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Thank you, honey. Were the kids ok?" I asked.

He placed his chin on my head, "They were fine. Will helped me out." Will blushed at the mention of his name.

I spun around, "DID HE DROP THEM?"

Gabriel laughed and Willem blushed harder, "No. He was fine, babe."

I sighed, "Ok." Blowing my hair out of my face, I let go of Gabriel and made my way to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" I walked over to the refrigerator and opened the doors. Scanning, I saw nothing I wanted.

Gabriel looked at the clock, "Well, the big question is what's for lunch." I turned to the microwave and saw the time: 12:42.

"Holy Cow. I slept that late?" I heard Cole start to cry and then howl. I followed the sound to his room.

Cole prowled around on the sheets. I picked him up and set him on the floor. He walked around slowly, sniffing everything. Gabriel bounded up the stairs.

"Don't let him out, Vivian! Rudy's spotted a hunter in the woods. He thinks the hunter spotted him." He came over and gave me a kiss on the lips, "I have to go talk to Rudy and the others. We are going to have a run to see if we smell anything. The four asked if they could stay to watch the rest of the game. Is that ok?"

I soaked everything in before saying, "Yeah. Sure. If Will is as a good of a helped as you say then he can help."

"Ok. Are you going to be alright? I promise it'll be quick." Gabriel gave me one more kiss before kneeling down to rub Cole's fur. He changed back into a human. I pulled his clean diaper out of the crib and put it back on. Gabriel lifted him up and gave him a kiss.

"Gabriel." I said, "Be careful and if anything happens find a way to call me so I can get a heads up and don't look like a fool."

He laughed. "Sure things, my Princess." He looked down at Cole, "Now, Cole, you be good for Mommy."

I laughed, "Go. The pack needs your help." He bit his lip and then took off down the stairs. After a second the sounds of the Harley filled the air. Then it took off down the street.

"See ya, Gabriel." I whispered.

**Littlegirlwolf: So….That was the chapter. Like I said…short. I'm thinking one or two more chapters before something happens!!!!! Keep reading and reviewing! Love ya!**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, I've been soo busy I haven't had a chance to work on anything! I'm sorry for those who like this story! I have so many ideas for the La Push newcomers, but being an Eighth Grader is hard work plus newspaper meetings and basketball everyother day and I student teach at a place on Tuesday and Confirmation classes on Wednesday. School doesn't help with TEST, TEST, TEST, EXAM etc. Anyway, I'll TRY to get stuff in for at least one of my stories. Sorry for not getting in. Please review even to this note so I know that some people are waiting for a new chapter. **

** 3 Littlegirlwolf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Littlegirlwolf: Schools a drag, but coming home to your reviews brighten it up. Sorry for the delay! Check my other story for the next chapter too. Keep reading and reviewing. It should be a rule on fan fiction. If you read it, you must review it. OK, that's my rule. **

**READReview! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters….Wish I did, but I don't **

**Chapter 7: **

A few days later, I tossed and turned during the sleep. The pups began to create a routine unfortunately my sleeping did not. I had not talked to my mother. Of course, Tomas had come to try to smooth things over. Didn't work.

The phone rang and I groaned. Rolling over, I pressed speaker. "Hello?"

"Oh. Vivian! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what time it was there!" Gabriel's voice filled the room.

"It's ok, Gabe. " I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Cole, Logan, and Reed were asleep in their cribs at the other side of the room. I after I had decided it was too much of a trip to go to their rooms; I had brought the cribs into my room. I swung my legs out of bed and slugged my way out of our room.

"How are you and the pups? Did Logan get in his skins yet?" Gabe asked. I heard a few other people in the background.

"We're fine. He hasn't switched yet. Maybe he's waiting for you come home next week," I said hoping that by next week he would be hope.

Gabe was silent. "You are coming home next week right?" He still said nothing, "Gabe? You there?" I leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"Yeah, Viv. I'm here…" He sighed, "I met the other pack. They seem fine, but then I heard of another pack. I'm going to have to go and check them out. Bucky and the others have been informed. By the way it looks; I'm going to be gone for at least a few months."

"A few months…but I thought they were close?" I was confused.

He sighed again, "The pack I'm with now would like me to stay to see their full moon ritual. Then when I head out for the next pack, it would be awhile. The pack I'm with now says they only saw them come out once. It sounds like I'm going to be there for awhile."

I kept quiet and played with my engagement ring. It sparkled when it caught the moons glare.

As if knowing what I was thinking, "When I get back, Vivian, we'll get married. Did you talk to your mom yet?" Laughing poured into the phone from the other pack. He laughed along.

"No. Tomas has come by, but she hasn't."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

Stubbornly I said, "No."

"I think you should. It's hard without you here. I can't imagine what it's like there. You need someone to talk to besides the pups."

The clock struck three and I heard Cole and Reed start to wake up. "I'll think about it, Gabriel. Cole and Reed are up. I've got to go."

"Alright. I'll call again soon. I love you." His voice touched my heart.

"Love ya too." We hung up.

**Three Months later…**

Gabriel still wasn't home. He had called all of five times since the call to tell me he had to investigate a new pack. After asking Jenny to watch the triplets for the afternoon, I went over to my moms to try to patch things up. I was bored all alone and not that I would admit it, but I missed my mom.

I knocked on their cabin door. My mom's tear stricken face open the door. As soon as she saw it was me, she tried to wipe them away.

"Oh, Vivian!" She was confused.

"Hi, Mom. Can we talk?" I asked.

She nodded slowly and opened the door wider to let me in. The house was a mess. Things were thrown all over the place and most of Tomas' things were in shreds.

She shut the door behind me. Slowly, we walked to kitchen which was less a mess, but still messy. She walked around to face me.

I gulped and then started crying. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I know that was mean to kick you out and then not talk to you all these months. I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much! Please forgive me!" I sobbed.

It took a second for Esme to start sobbing. We hugged each other and sobbed.

After an hour, we had discussed what had happened in the last few months and we forgave each other.

"Mom, we're you crying over me when I came over?" I felt guilty as I asked this.

She shook her head, "No. Tomas…Tomas left me…the pack…" She choked out. "He told me and I went crazy." Her eyes went wide, "But! I didn't have a single drop of alcohol except a glass of wine for dinner since you and I got in a fight."

I smiled, "Really? That's great, Mom."

We talked for hours until I told her that I had to go get the kids, "Mom. Do you want to stay at my house? Gabriel won't be home and I'm lonely, too."

Esme beamed like headlights, "YES! Oh, yes! I'll pack my stuff and bring take-out in a few hours." I grinned back.

So it was decided. She was going to stay with me while Gabriel was away, unless she was with a date. My shoulders felt lifted of some of the grief and sadness, but I still missed Gabriel.

**Littlegirlwolf- Well, it took me long enough for this chapter. Here are the deets for the next few chapters. I am going to skip ahead to two years later! Now I know you might have objections, but you will see why I'm skipping ahead and it's mostly for the pups' sake. I've had this idea forever in my head and I want to put it in for the next chapter before I forget it. Keep reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Littlegirlwolf: Sorry for taking forever! I know I took forever and this might be a short chapter, but schools schools. Life is life and I only fit fanfiction in when I can.**

**Vivian's POV**

It's been three years since the pups had been born and Gabriel had been home all of ten times in two years. I haven't seen him in three months now and I had only gotten two phone calls. Bucky says he gets phone calls all the time.

"Vivian, the kids and I are going to the park. Would you like to come?" Esme asked.

Cole walked over to me, "Mommy, are you going to the park with us?" He asked.

I shook my head and bent down to talk to him, "Tomorrow, just you and me will go over to the woods. Reed and Logan can stay with grandma. Okay? Mommy, just needs her sleep." I told him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off to Logan and Reed.

"Get some sleep, dear." Esme said. I smiled as she took the kids out to the park.

I went to bed and dreamt off for a few hours.

"Mommy! Mommy! We're home!" Reed yelled bursting into my room. She jumped onto the bed and shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes and tackled her into the sheets.

"Reed! Reed!" I yelled her name, tickling her.

"Stop, Mommy! Please!" She gasped. I stopped tickling her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and snuggled into me. "Mommy, do I have a daddy? The kids at school said their daddy takes them to places all the time. One kid at school said they have two daddies! Two!" She threw her hands in the air.

I leaned on my arm next to her. I told her the truth, "Yes, sweetie. You have a daddy, but because he is the Alpha he works away a lot."

"What does he look like?" She asked looking at the ceiling.

I pushed her hair from her face, "Well, he has dark curly hair like you and Cole, but he has blue eyes like Logan. He's very tall and very strong."

"Was he always the Alpha?" She asked looking at me.

I shook my head, "No. A few years ago, when my daddy died, we had to have a fight to see who the new leader would be. Your daddy, Gabriel, won."

"Did he pick you to be his wife?"

"No. Grandma Esme and another mean lady started to fight for their position as Alpha female. I didn't realize that they were fighting for the position and didn't want Grandma to get hurt. I jumped in and soon enough they both showed their stomachs and I was Alpha female. I didn't like that because at the time I was…I thought I liked another guy, but soon enough your daddy came and whisked me off my feet." I smiled remembering how he had helped me change back into a human.

She nodded as Esme nodded on the open door. "Hey, honey. Sleep well?"

I smiled, "Yes. Were the kids good?"

"Angels…I'm going to go to my house and just check in to see if it's alright. The four have been using it lately. I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay, Mom." She walked away down the hall.

Cole and Logan ran past her into my room. They jumped onto the bed making me and Reed bounce. "Mommy!" They yelled.

"Can we go play on the sing set? Grandma said we have to ask you." Cole said.

"Sure, babe. Go ahead." All three of them jumped off the bed and ran outside. Slowly, I got up and went into the bathroom. Washing my face, I saw that I had didn't look so tired.

In the kitchen, I stuck the dishes into the sink. I spun around to the tune of the music. Blake Shelton was playing "Nobody but me"

"You can do what you want to, but I'm asking pretty please. Don't go loving nobody but me." I sang.

I heard the front door shut, but ignored it. The kids were in the back and Esme was probably coming in through the front.

"Vivian!" I heard before I felt arms circling my waist. I tensed up against him. "I'm back." He whispered into my ear.

_What the hell_, I thought. "For how long?" I asked coldly taking him hands from my waist.

He stuttered, "I…I don't know. Aren't you glad I'm back?" He asked watching me.

"Sure." I told him turning on the water to wash the plates.

"Vivian, what's the matter? I thought you'd be happy to see me." He placed his hand on the counter and leaned in to see my face.

I stepped back and wiped my hands on the towel, "Nothing's the matter. I just have a lot to do."

I looked up at him. He had grown a short beard and he was very tan. He was a little dirty and smelled of trees. Otherwise, he looked the same. He smiled and sat down in the chair, "How have you been? Do you know how much I missed you?"

"Nope, because you don't call."

"Well, I've been pretty busy. These packs stay far out in the woods." He gave me a concerned look. "Where are the pups?"

"In the back, playing on the swing set." He nodded. I bet he thought I was going to get them for him. It reminded me on Reed's questions a few hours ago.

"What's with the dam cold shoulder, Viv?" He asked just as cold.

I spun around from looking out at the kids, "Cold shoulder, Gabe? You're complaining of a cold shoulder? I'm busy, Gabriel! I have a life to continue. I don't romp around to visit packs in another state! I have kids to take care of!"

"They're my kids too." He said coldly.

"Well, you do a good job showing it!" I yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I growled, but stopped quickly as I heard the screen door shut. Logan ran in, tears streaming down his face.

"Mommy! Cole pushed me down and made me scrap my knee…and….and I got a splinter!" He cried.

I knelt down to look at his knee, "Was it an accident?"

He nodded, "Yeah…we were playing tag." He threw his arms over my shoulder and sobbed. I grabbed a hold of him and sat him on the top of the table.

"It's ok, honey. It's only a little scrap." I told him. Turning to Gabriel, I said, "Hand me the tissues and glue behind you." Gabriel stared at Logan. "Gabe!" He looked at me and then turned to hand me glue and a tissue box.

I wiped Logan's tears off and then put glue on his hand with the splinter. "Stay still, babe. Let it dry."

He nodded and noticed Gabriel sitting there. He cowered into my shoulder and pulled my head down so he could whisper into my ear, "Who's that, Mommy?" He said it quietly, but I could tell Gabriel had heard. Behind me, Gabe turned red, angry, that Logan didn't know who he was.

"Ok, let me see your hand with the glue on." I told Logan. Quickly, I peeled off the glue that now held the splinter in it. I checked the scrap and cleaned it out before putting a band ad on it. Logan's stomach grumbled.

"Mommy, can we have lunch?" I nodded and asked what he wanted. "Turkey sandwich, please."

"Go ask what your sister and brother want too." I helped him jump off the table. He glanced once more at Gabriel and then ran off.

It took a few seconds before Gabriel said, "How does he not know I'm his father? Why didn't you tell him?"

"He doesn't know because you're never here! I didn't tell him because what was he going to do? Nothing! He'd be confused beyond belief! They already are!"

"Then you should explain it to them." Gabriel growled.

"Oh! Why didn't I explain it to them?" I slapped my hand against my head. "Because, Gabriel! I already have to do everything while you go visit other packs! God knows you probably slept with another werewolf!" I added in.

"I did nothing of the sort!" He yelled.

My mom's chippery voice filled the room, "Oh, Vivian! I don't even think the four have gone in my house. It was spotless! I bet Bucky or someone told them to clean it." She stopped when she entered the room. "Oh! Oh! Gabriel! Wow! You're here."

He nodded, "Esme."

"Um…Do you want me to leave?" She asked looking at me.

I shook my head, "No. You don't have to. Gabriel and I were just discussing what a horrible parent he is." I said glaring at him. All my love for him was filled with anger!-

Esme looked shocked, "Oh no! Don't get me into this!" She tried to back away, but I held onto her.

"Mom, you told me that there was a fine line between parent and Alpha, but I had to always be on that line or at least close to it. Is Gabriel even close to that line?"

"Well, no, but…" She said, "He doesn't have to be that close to the line being he male."

"Is he close to where he should be?" I asked.

Gabriel glared at me, "Well?"

Esme started to back away, "Um…no."

"Is he more close to being a parent or just an alpha?" I asked.

"Um…alpha." She said quietly.

Gabriel slammed his fist down as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "God dam it, Vivian! Why do you always have to be like this?"

"Like what?" I yelled.

Reed stood in the door way, scared. "Mommy?"

I shook my head when I saw her, "Oh…sorry, honey. Mommy just got mad. She's better."

Reed wrapped her arms around my legs and stared at Gabriel. "Whoa. You're tall, mister."

That set Gabriel off. He growled and ran out of the house.

"Always running." Esme muttered.

**Littlegirlwolf: Wow. It took me forever to write this chapter, but I like it so far. Sorry if you don't. Gabriel will get better and the next chapter, I'll either put a short chapter of Esme's POV, or Gabriel's POV. Not sure yet. Please Review!!**

** 3Littlegirlewoolf (Yesterday, I went running with the moon! Full moons inspire me because the wolf comes out to play!)**


	10. Letter to all

Dear Readers,

I'm am soo soo mad! My computer has a virus that wiped everything out. Luckily I put everything on my USB cord except my itunes which has like 1000 songs on it. We have like five computers in my house and only my computer (not any more) and the family computer has Word and AOL in it. My family is always on the family computer, so now I have to wait for Christmas to get a new laptop. I'm sorry that I took this long to write and tell you why it was taking too long. I'm not going to forget about this story either. I have some good ideas that I've been hand writing. So…if you can wait for Christmas I'm going to try to have five new chapters. Oh and lots of homework has been occupying my time, too. I hope that when the new chapters come for you guys that I still have at least five reviews. I can deal with five. Please review to this letter to let me know how many reviews are actually going to read the new chapters when they come out. Once again, I'm sorry for my stupid computer and my stupid ex-friend who gave the virus to me.

Howl to the mood, or the moon don't shine

-Littlegirlwolf.


	11. Chapter 11

**Littlegirlwolf: Thank you all for waiting so patiently. I finally have my new computer and I hope to get out a few chapters. It may take me a few chapters to get back in the rhythm of writing for these stories, but here you go. Please review to tell me who is still reading! Once again, thanks!**

**Chapter 9? (Not sure what number we're up too)**

**Vivian's POV:**

A few hours later, the boys were put to bed, "Mooommmm!!! Do I have to go to bed? Can I stay up with you? We can have a sleepover!!!" She squealed.

I shook my head. My eyes were already drooping from their tiredness. "No, babe. Today was very tiring for me. Maybe tomorrow, you and I can have a sleepover. The boys can go to Grandma's and you and I can do whatever you want."

Reed was awake more now. She jumped up and down, "Yay!!"

I sighed, "Honey, Mommy's really tired. The faster you get to sleep the faster we get to our slumber party." Reed smiled and ran into her room and grabbed her pajamas. Silently, I helped her put them on. She climbed into bed, singing to herself. I heard Gabriel approach and lean against the door frame. Reed didn't notice him.

"Mommy," She said.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, pulling the covers up around her body.

"I've been thinking…." She scrunched up her tiny eyes, "Was that man in the kitchen my daddy?"

I paused. Then nodded, "Yes."

"Why didn't he give me a hug like you when you pick me up from Nanny's house? He didn't even say hello? The meat kids' daddies' give them hugs and kisses. I get hugs and kisses from you and Nanny, but not him."

"I don't know. You have to ask him that." I said softly.

Reed sighed, "Is he going to stay? Cause, Mom, I have a lot of work to do and if I'm going to hang out with him, then he has to make some time for me too." I chuckled quietly.

"Alright, enough questions. Time to go to bed." I told her, giving her a kiss on the head.

"'Nite, Mom." She closed her eyes. Before I got up, she was already snoring quietly. Turning around, I noticed Gabriel was already gone. _Well, well, well. __An alpha already on the run.__ He couldn't stand the little bit of heat. I guess he's out of the kitchen._

I slowly shut her door halfway, and checked the boys' room, too. Luckily, they were both asleep. Cole was on the top bed, snoring, and Logan was on the bottom bed with his mouth open. I giggled.

I shut all of the lights off except the hallway light. Walking to my room, I had not expected Gabriela to be there, but he was there. Sitting with his head in his hands, I heard him sigh. I ignored him and walked to my dresser and picked out pajamas.

"What did I do wrong?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. He looked up at me.

"Well, I can say everything, but does that get you any where?" I said snootily.

"Come on, Vivian. Maybe I can make this right, somehow."

I paused, "You should be glad the pups are so young. They forgive easily. I, on the other hand, do not…You heard what Reed said."

"She's pretty smart for being so young."

I smiled, "She takes after me."

He laughed, "What thinks she didn't take after me?" I stared at him.

"A shrewd werewolf wouldn't leave his wife, his mate, his pups." I changed quickly.

"Vivian, I want to start by apologizing. I went to the first pack, and saw that the Alpha had two kids and he was fine. He managed everything perfectly and it looked like his wife was happy. I asked him how he managed all of it and he just said, "It mostly just comes to you. You'll understand when you have your own family." I went to a few more packs and saw how they managed things. By then it was a couple of months and I was scared. Scared I already messed things up. Then I remembered what your mom had said, "He takes care of the alpha position and the wife takes over the family." I kept going and going to each pack to prove her right…I don't know what I was doing."

"You…You can stay on the couch." I told him climbing into bed.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" He asked, pleading.

"Did you sleep with anyone?" I asked avoiding the question.

"No." I searched into his eyes. Somehow, I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Well? What can I do, Vivian? I'm begging." I was waiting for him to go on his knees, but thankfully, he stayed where he was.

I shook my head, "The only thing that will make it all right…is for you to quit Alpha position. To let you know, I already quit mine." He stared at me, speechless. "I'm really tired, Gabriel. The blankets are in the closet. Same place they were since you left."

He stared at me, before getting up and shutting the door quietly behind him.

I was surprised the next morning to see Gabriel asleep on the couch. He looked awkward. Him being big and all and the couch being small. Esme and I sat quietly, drinking our coffees and teas. We watched him. Questions invading our mind like bees.

_Can I forgive him?_

_Can the children forgive him?_

_Will he give up his position?_

_Will he leave?_

**A/N- I was going to continue onto the next question, but I do want to get to the other story. I have to say that before I was also a little blank, but now!! ****Tell me, would you like Gabriel's thought as of what ****happened**** now, or keep going with Vivian? ****I have ****soo**** much to work with!! Please Review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Littlegirlwolf: Hey, readers! Thanks so much for waiting this long. Once again I disappointed you when I said you would have 5 more chapters. Unfortunately, I barely have time for this one. Those of you reading my other fanfic story I've decided to write more in this book for now then I'll write a lot for the other book and then back and forth. Read and review!!

**Chapter??**

**Gabe's POV:**

After getting myself positioned on the couch, I thought about what Vivian had said. I never knew anyone who had quit their position of Omega. How could she? I wanted to be a family again, to see her face in the morning, to hear her snoring softly during the night, to see the pups all the time, to even see Esme and to hear Vivian and Esme fight. Those sounds were family. What had I done? I had missed the pups growing up. I couldn't count myself as an Alpha anymore. An Alpha takes care of his pack while he sends other to search the grounds. I wasn't a leader anymore. I was runner. I need my life back.

I don't think I fell asleep for five minutes before I heard one of the pups' doors opening. It wasn't morning yet, nor was it near mid-night.

"Shh!! Cole! You're going to wake Mommy up!!" Logan hissed.

"I am not! You're the one yelling! Go back to bed! I don't know why you had to follow me!" Cole sneered.

I sat up in bed and watched them go into the kitchen. For boys who were trying to keep Mommy asleep, they sure made a racket in the kitchen. They came out with chocolate smeared on their faces.

I watched them try to stuff candy up their shirts. I jumped up and landed in front of them. Thankfully, they didn't scream.

"Are you supposed to be eating that candy?"

Cole gaped at me, "What are you doing in our house? Mommy doesn't like strangers!!"

"I'm your Mommy's friend. She's letting me stay here until I get back on my feet. Now, both of you had over the candy, clean your faces, and your teeth, and get to bed." They stared at me. I growled and they ran as fast as they could, throwing the candy onto the ground. I rolled my eyes and picked it all up. After I heard their door shut I checked in on the boys. They were already asleep.

I woke up the next morning to hear Esme and Vivian whispering, "Well, honey, what did he say?"

"He apologized. I told him the only way to make it right is to give up Alpha position."

Esme sighed, "Dam straight, Viv. If I were you, he'd be packing up his bags and moving. Long gone, by now!"

There was a pause, "I wanted to do that, Mom, I really did, but I missed him too much. He changed me from being stuck in the middle…"

"And he left you for almost three years, honey. I think you're even."

"I just can't let go of him."

A door opened, "Is he here?" Jenny whispered followed by Persia, "Let me get a picture of that fool!" I shut my eyes quickly and feigned sleep. Unfortunately, Reed who was drawing in the living room laughed.

"He faking it, Aunt Persia." Persia's face came close to mine and she hissed. I opened my eyes, but she was already making her way back to the kitchen.

"I can't believe we were that stupid to let you and him mate, Vivian! Look what happened now!"

Reed walked past me, laughing. "I can't believe you're my dad." She rolled her eyes. The boys came running in from the front door.

"Uncle Bucky's here!! Ma!!! Ma!!" Vivian came in to meet the boys; she glanced at me before opening the closed door. Bucky laughed and gave her a hug.

She whispered something in his ear. He glanced at me on the couch and nodded to her.

"Gabriel. You're back."

**The end: So…Yeah nothing special. I know. Sorry. Read and Review! You read it now review it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry: So I know how many of you love reading this fan fiction, but I really have no time to write anymore. I'm very sorry, but this story is now over. Please forgive me and don't review screaming at me. If you want you can totally take this fanfiction story over. Go write ahead…The one thing I ask though is to please do not copy and paste my chapters and call them yours. Write your own chapters, please. Anyway, thank you all soo much for reading and reviewing. Maybe during the summer ill throw in some mini stories, but even that I can't promise. Thanks again!

---Littlegirlwolf


End file.
